User blog:Dawn14/Amber (Spanish Prototype)
Here is the first attempt at making a Spanish page, for our upcoming wiki 'Fan Papá Louie Clientes Wiki en español'! Enjoy! Amber Bree Tate es un 25 años de edad que trabaja en el Wingeria con Mandi, Chuck, Angie, y más. Ella es también un actor en la serie de televisión, Madison High. Sus mejores amigos son Angie y Margo, su hermana mayor es Auburn, su hermana menor es Tennyr, su hermano menor es Matthew, su marido es Jason. Su comida favorita son las setas. Ella es una fashionista TOTALES! Sus fiestas favoritas son Año Nuevo (Cupcakeria) y el Día de San Valentín (Pastaria). El chef a tiempo parcial en Wingeria tiene una anhelan especial para las setas. Ella es un chef talentoso ala, pero ella afirma que los sabores no son suficientes por lo que ella hizo su propio sabor llamado Mushroom Extreme! Ella licua setas, agrega trocitos de parmesano fundido y luego recubre con setas sazonadas y cubitos de nuevo. Aunque nunca lo hicieron fue a hacer compras ya que a nadie le gustaba la idea de setas en las alas, Amber les hace para sí misma durante las horas libres y se relaja mientras ve la televisión con sus alas con sabor de setas. Órdenes Pizzeria: *9 setas durante todo el *3 aceitunas en izquierda *cocido durante 5 minutos *cortar a sextos Burgeria: *Top Bun *Mostaza *Lechuga *Cebolla *Rare Patty *Bottom Bun Taco Mia!: *Pita Shell *Pollo *Sour Cream *Salsa Suave *Verde Salsa *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Loco Salsa Misterio Freezeria: *Tacita *Pasta de la galleta *Jarabe de plátano *Mezcla suave *Crema batida *Topping de Chocolate *Cereza Pancakeria *Waffle Mix + tocino *Crema batida *Arándanos *2x Mantequilla *Zumo de naranja, S, Hielo Burgeria HD: *Top Bun *Tocino *Mostaza *Hongos *Hongos *Hongos *Medium Patty *Bottom Bun Wingeria: *4 Wasabi Camarones *8 parmesano camarones *2 Apio *2 zanahorias *2 papas a la francesa *Dip Ranch *Kung Pao Dip *Dip Pesto Zesty *Dip Awesome Sauce Hot Doggeria: *Chicago Bun *Veggie Dog (si no se desbloquea, perro caliente) *Setas (si no es desbloqueado, ninguno) *Mostaza *Setas (el mismo de arriba) *Bacon (misma por encima de) *Lemon Mist (si todavía no, Dr. Cherry, pero si no, Hyper Green, sin embargo, si no es así, Fizzo) Cupcakeria: *Cupcake 1 *Liner C *Cake Zebra *Frosting Pink *Rainbow Sprinkles *Vanilla Llovizna (Sabor X Llovizna durante el Año Nuevo) *Nuevo Año Topper, Marshmallow, Nueva Año Topper Cupcake 2 *Liner C *Cake Zebra *Frosting Blanco *Chocolate Chips *Cereza Pastaria: *Ravioli (Valentini durante el Día de San Valentín) *Al Dente *Marinara de Papa (Heartbeet Arrabbiata durante el Día de San Valentín) *Queso parmesano *Setas 5x *Foccacia Los rangos necesarios para desbloquear:*Pizzeria: Rango 14 *Burgeria: Rango 12 *! Taco Mia: Rango 24 *Freezeria: Rango 43 *Pancakeria: Rango 45 *Wingeria: Día 4 *Hot Doggeria: Día Random Cliente *Cupcakeria: Día 2 *Pastaria: Rango 15 Rango en la Lista:*Pizzeria: 14 (MEDIO) *Burgeria: 14 (MEDIO) *Taco Mia: 32 (HARD) *Freezeria: 43 (DESAFIANTE) *Pancakeria: 45 (DESAFIANTE) *Wingeria: 1 (Fácil) *Hot Doggeria: 9 (EASY) *Cupcakeria: 12 (EASY) *Pastaria: 28 (MEDIO) *Donuteria: 30 (MEDIO) Trivia:*Sus filas suelen tener un patrón, al ser dos partidos medianos en una fila, a continuación, ser desafiantes dos partidos seguidos, y, finalmente, ser fáciles tres partidos en fila. *Ella y su hermano Matthew comparte el mismo cumpleaños. *En Taco Mia!, Cuando le sirves, usted recibirá una tarjeta de identificación llamada "Saucy!" porque ella ordena a todas las salsas. *Después de su marrige, ella no tomó el apellido de su marido. *Ella nació el Calypso Island. *Ella es una fan del equipo de béisbol Calypso Cocos. *Ella, una de sus hermanas y su hermano todo tiene nuevas miradas en freezeria, coincedentally, todos sus hermanos llegaron nuevas miradas en Pastaria Papa *Ella es un actor en el programa de televisión, Madison High. *Ella es miembro de la Kalos Liga Elite Four que se especializa en los tipos de hadas, y utiliza, Mawile, Xerneas, Sylveon y Gardevoir. Category:Blog posts